


Whispers of a Memory

by Saraste



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, F/F, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura writes about the way Carmilla was and what she meant for her and her life. Years have passed but the memories are not dimmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt 6 - shine at the LJ community fanficbakeoff in June 2010. It was my first Carmilla ficlet, born of copious thoughts on the novella over my writing my BA essay and having been starting to write my MA thesis with Carmilla as one of my subjects at the time.

I immediately took a shine to our pretty quest. It was not our shared dream all those years back, but something I could not quite explain which made me love her right after our unexpected reunion when I was a young woman. She was as mysterious as she had been when I met her as a child, in a dream. Her sense of mystery was part of her allure, the reason I liked her so much, loved her so. 

And I could tell she liked me from the very first, too. 

But her affections weren't as guarded as mine. She did not try and deceive herself like I did. Pretend that what was growing between us was not something very precious, that we were just intimate friends. She made me bloom, feel and find myself with her unrestrained adoration, her ardent caresses, sweet murmurs of affection.

As I write now, after years have passed, the image of her shines in my memory, making all else, my life as it is now, bleak. I think I shall soon follow where she leads, live in her like she lived in me. Let her live in the stream of my warm blood. 

I am coming, Carmilla, not long now. 

I wonder if our was, indeed, a cruel love, like you often said you had experienced. For me to be left behind, without you in my life. It is all meaningless now. Poor Father never accepted. You shine and I want to follow. You laughter echoes in the room, around every corner and your touch almost on my cheek when I close my eyes. You whisper into my ear, murmur like you did when I was young and alive. Secretly in love with you. 

My warm life bleeds into yours and we become one.


End file.
